Cheater?
by PhanDoll
Summary: Paulina is sick of Danny and Sam being together, she wants him for herself, but will she risk breaking his heart to win him?  DxS.  After PP.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

…

**Summary: Paulina is sick of Danny and Sam being together, she wants him for herself, but will she risk breaking his heart to win him? DxS. After PP.**

…

To say Paulina is upset about Danny and Sam being a couple would be an understatement.

No Paulina wanted to kill Sam for stealing the guy she loved away from her grasp.

"_SHE IS THE REASON HE HATES ME!" _Paulina thought bitterly.

"_She made him fall for her, she tells him bad things about me, and she makes him think I'm an evil shallow witch, she laughs at me making him laugh too, she's the reason he hates me, doesn't love me, doesn't wrap his arms around me and fly me away, she's the reason." _Paulina continued lost in her thoughts.

Paulina was breaking down in her room sobbing, crumpled on the floor.

Why did this have to happen to her? Wasn't the pretty girl supposed to end up with the guy of her dreams, the hero.?

More sobs wracked down her face, as her expression changed into an even sadder look, depression taking over before being replaced again by anger.

"_THAT GOTH GIRL IS SO GOING DOWN!"_ Paulina screamed in her head, losing whatever sanity was left.

She smirked congratulating herself mentally as a plan formed in her mind, she was not about to give up so easily.

…

"Puh-lease, Dash!" Paulina begged the jock.

"I could never do that to my hero." Dash replied stubbornly.

"Oh c'mon just one little kiss!" Paulina continued on.

"I am not kissing my hero's girlfriend just to get you a date with him, breaking his heart in the process and making him hate me." Dash growled seriously.

"What will it take to convince you?" Paulina whined in her nasally voice.

"I'm not doing something that low Paulina." Dash grumbled.

"Just think about all the good things that'll come like you'll get to hang out with him, heck maybe even fight ghosts with him." Paulina encouraged.

"Could you at least get some nerd to do it?" Paulina said hoping he'd agree.

Dash's face lit up before he said a few words making Paulina jump and squeal.

"Now that I can do." Is what made Paulina enjoy the moment.

"Yay!" Paulina squealed.

"What do I have to do exactly?" Dash asked starting to get annoyed with the Latina girl.

"All we have to do is force a nerd into It, meet in the schools hallways when school is out making sure only Sam's there, with Danny coming up to her, at that moment they kiss and we tape it while it goes to show that loser Goth girl later." Paulina giggled excitedly.

"Now let's get this plan in action." Paulina said in the most satisfied way she could.

…...

"YOUR GOING TO DO IT OR ELSE!" Dash practically screamed at the nerd Mikey.

"NO I-I can't kiss his girlfriend!" Mikey replied nervously.

"HE WILL KILL ME!" The nerd added as an afterthought.

"TOO BAD, DO IT OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Dash yelled releasing his fury on the poor nerd by socking him in the stomach.

"Nooooo!" Mikey cried.

"PLEASE!" Mikey continued.

"Do. What. I. Say." The jock huffed dangerously.

"O-o-ok." The kid replied sadly.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BULLY!" Point Dexter shouted at Dash materializing in front off him.

"YOU STILL HAVE TO DO IT!" Dash ran away screaming.

"Aww…" Mikey said as Point Dexter left.

…...

"Hey Sam." Mikey said, as Danny was a few feet from going into the hallways to get his stuff from his locker, while Sam was doing just that.

"I feel so guilty." Dash said saddened as he taped the whole thing.

All of a sudden Mikey enveloped Sam into a tight kiss right when Danny came out.

Danny gasped in shock while his world went numb around him, his heart breaking you could practically hear the crack as he became dizzy, sickness washing over him.

The only thing he could do, the only thing he knew how to do as every inch of his body told him to leave was run.

And he did.

Danny ran transforming without anyone noticing him as tears threatened to fall from his eyes, they did, and all he could feel was the numb shattering pain, as that scene replayed in his mind.

The image was just too much too bear, the pain was incredible, as he suddenly fell from the sky landing on a bush in the park, he let all his emotions out as he prayed and hoped someone would rescue him, that all that was fake.

…...

"UGH, GET OFF OF ME!" Sam yelled at Mikey, pushing him off her hard.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" She continued her fury obvious.

"I'm sorry p-please don't kill me I was forced!" Mikey managed to say.

"BY WHO!" She yelled.

"I-I-I can't tell!" Mikey said running off while Sam slammed her fist into a locker.

…

Paulina silently followed Danny to the park, trying to get her chance.

"Danny?" She asked or acted as she came closer to the crying figure.

Danny cried even harder as Paulina wrapped her arm around him but he let her.

"W-W-What are you doing here?" He groaned very depressed.

"I was taking a walk..." She lied.

"What happened?" She asked soothingly.

"S-Sa, She cheated o-on me!" Danny wailed.

Paulina uttered a fake gasp of surprise, as she wrapped him around her and rocked him back gently, cooing words of reassurance.

Danny looked up and said two words that made Paulina almost jump for joy.

"T-Thank y-you." Danny said to her.

All of a sudden Paulina leaned in and Danny saw what she was doing but all he cared about was healing his broken heart, so he filled the gap for her.

Their lips met and they both melted into a full-on kiss.

"Ugh this is getting sick!" Dash gagged recording.

Paulina pressed her tongue to his lips asking for entrance and he opened up as they both leaned into each other their tongues battling for dominance.

As soon as the kiss was over Danny felt at least a little better, but he still felt unbelievable pain, he was going to give Sam a piece of his mind.

"Go, I'll see you tomorrow." Paulina whispered as Danny took off heading for Sam's house while Paulina and Dash sent the tape to brag.

…

Sam sat on her bed anticipating on what happened, hoping Danny didn't see that, she loved him more than anything.

All of a sudden her cell phone began to beep; she opened it up and got a text.

"_Ha-ha you Goth loser I win." _It simply stated, and Sam knew exactly who it was.

"Paulina." Sam stated growling.

"What the heck is she talking about!" Sam thought not remembering losing anything, and especially against Paulina.

She felt a cold wisp of air surrounding her as she noticed it had a video attached, but she quickly diminished the breeze.

All of a sudden it was at the very spot Mikey kissed her, which is what is playing, and it continued to the part where Paulina was caressing a depressed Danny, and them making out.

Sam could feel the hot tears pouring down her face as she broke down, she lost her Danny, wait no she lost Danny.

Danny stared open mouthed as he reappeared, and Sam and Danny both threw their arms around each other and they cried out all their problems.

When they finished crying they both looked up at each other, shared a moment, then they leaned in and kissed, that kiss grew more passionate as they slipped their tongues into each others mouths and nibbled at their lips.

They were together and **NOTHING** was going to break them up.

...

The next day at school Paulina screamed as she was taken out of 'The A-list' group.

Everyone had heard about Paulina's evil plan after Dash felt guilty and let it slip; she was even kicked out of the Danny Phantom fan club, every DP fan tried to kill her, along with even teachers who gave her disapproving looks.

"NOOOO, I'M NOTHING WITH OUT MY POPULARITY!" Paulina screamed which was heard miles away.

There was a very hysterical Sam, and Danny on the floor laughing, as Tucker joined them breaking down in a laughing fit.

…

**Wow that was interesting. Please RxR.**


End file.
